Save Me From Myself
by YYxYandJxS4eva
Summary: Prussia has come back after years of being tortured by Russia when the Berlin Wall had been put up. Broken and with Germany unable to help his older brother, who can help? The answer lies with Austria


**Save Me from Myself – Chapter 1**

**Summary – Prussia has come back after years of being tortured by Russia when the Berlin Wall had been put up. Broken and with Germany unable to help his older brother, who can help? The answer lies with Austria…**

**Pairing – PruAus/Prussia x Austria**

It all started at the world meeting. Germany had decided to start taking Prussia to the world meetings due to the whole incident when Russia had taken Prussia under his control and had tortured him brutally. Germany didn't want to leave Prussia alone after that. The two German brothers walked into the meeting room.

''Hi Germany~ Hi Prussia~'' greeted Italy, in his usual fashion.

''Hallo Italy,'' replied Germany.

However, Prussia remained silent.

''Da, how nice… It's less silent with him not talking,'' said a voice.

Russia walked in, smiling and trying to look innocent. Prussia froze upon seeing Russia.

''You… how dare you speak about my bruder that way,'' said Germany, frowning.

Russia ignored him and walked up to Prussia, who took a few steps back from him, his eyes widening in fear.

''Aww, still scared da?'' asked Russia, taking a few steps closer and smiling at Prussia, who now sank down to the floor.

Suddenly, Russia was pushed backwards.

''Leave him alone, Russia,'' said Austria, who was the one who pushed him.

He glared intensely at Russia.

''Aww, a saviour… How… cute…'' said Russia.

He then left the room, annoyed at being pushed. Austria then turned to Prussia, who had tears forming in his eyes. He held out his hand.

''Need some help?'' asked Austria, smiling at Prussia.

Prussia stared up at Austria at first; surprised at the kindness Austria was offering him but took his hand.

''T-Thank you…'' said Prussia.

''I had to do something… You looked scared and I couldn't help but push Russia out of the way. You might not believe me but you are a very important person to me,'' said Austria.

Austria then helped Prussia up. The other countries were staring at the two, not expecting that to happen.

''What…?'' asked Austria.

''I thought you guys were enemies…'' said Hungary.

''Hungary, you don't know anything. I don't consider Prussia to be my enemy at all,'' replied Austria.

Prussia tugged on Austria's sleeve.

''I'm guessing you don't want to be here… I'll take you back to my house if you would like,'' said Austria.

Prussia nodded in response. Austria smiled and then led Prussia out of the room.

''Wow… didn't expect that to happen,'' said Spain.

''Since when have they been close? All they do is fight all the time! Why would Austria help Prussia like that?'' asked Hungary.

''…Hungary, I think you should calm down, ve~ I'm thinking that you're jealous but they're not enemies. They care about each other a lot…'' said Italy.

Hungary glared at Italy. She then slapped him and stormed out of the room.

''Veneziano! Are you alright…?'' asked Romano, rushing to him.

''I'm fine… Someone had to say it anyway,'' replied Italy, smiling.

Romano sighed.

''I can sense that they care about each other deeply… more than they know,'' said Italy.

Germany sighed.

''Maybe you're right,'' he replied.

''There is something strange though. Before today, he wouldn't even speak to anyone… not even you, Germany…'' said England.

''Ja, it does seem strange but maybe Austria is who he feels comfortable with…'' replied Germany, looking down.

''Don't worry, Germany… I'm sure Prussia will be fine with Austria,'' said Italy, smiling.

''He's right, you know,'' said Romano.

**(At Austria's house)**

''I don't mind if you stay here for ages but we'll go and pick up your things from yours and Germany's house tomorrow… is that okay with you? I have some spare pyjamas that I can lend you…'' said Austria.

Prussia was looking at the floor but slowly nodded.

''I'll show you to your room… It's getting late as it took quite a while to get here…'' said Austria.

He led Prussia down the hallway to a room and gave him some pyjamas.

''Night… Prussia,'' said Austria, leaving the room to give Prussia some privacy.

Little did Austria know that the night would be a long one…


End file.
